Tampered With
by FizzGryphon
Summary: "I am June Luck of Devision 8 and Captain of the dragon Enterprise." Picard just stood there. If he hadn't had Starfleet training his jaw would have been hanging wide open. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise," he responded out of habit...


_**Been a while since I've published anything, eh? Well, other than the fact I've pretty much completely moved to DeviantART, I haven't really written anything publish worthy lately.**_

 _ **So what's been up with me? I've gotten myself into several new fandoms: MLP and Star Trek. I must admit I am now a Brony (or Pegasister, if you prefer) and a huge Trekkie. Of course, my 'main' favourite when it comes to Star Trek is currently The Next Generation, so if I do any fanfiction it's in that universe.**_

 _ **As for the confusing-ness of this crossover, it's due to the fact me and my friend DreamFluent are currently creating a theory in which Starfleet exists in the MLP world. Of course, they don't exist simply as Starfleet but as The United Federation of Species. This is not part of 'Equestria' and is not under Celestia's reign but actually against it. More information on this theory can be seen at DeviantART and has a story to go with it in the makings. If you have any further questions, please ask me or DreamFluent either here or on DeviantART.**_

 _ **If you want to know about T'Sara and the Ko N'ya, as well as Jean-Luc's adventure involving it, please go to your local library and look to check out and read "Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Devil's Heart".**_

Jean-Luc allowed himself a moment to lose the demeanor of Captain as he slipped into his quarters for night-shift. Picking up a book -one written by the late T'Sara on Iconian histories and, more importantly, on the Ko N'ya. It had been only a few nights ago that Picard had the gem in his hands and, like a serpant, it swayed him into greed and jealousy. Hatred welled up inside him as he thought of his own actions taken in the situation, but still his curiousity won the battle as he turned the page and read on. It wasn't long after that when his knowledge of the world around him slipped away and his mind was wrapped into the words his eyes swept over.

"Is it a book I should oneday read?" a voice came from somewhere beside Picard and the man quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up and peer into the darkness.

"Lights!" The computers response was as fast as lightning, but the Captain's eyes could not adjust so quickly. "Half lights," he corrected, squinting and staring ahead at the figure. He let a hiss of annoyance escape his lips, "Q."

The alien's arms were crossed and on his face was a look of exaggerated disappointment. "What's wrong, Jean-Luc? Not happy to see me again?"

"Q, get off of my ship." The words were sharp and demanding, yet Picard knew the command would be tossed aside and ignored.

"Why? So you can miss an opportunity to explore new worlds? Isn't that how the old saying goes?" Q's humanoid form suddenly melted away, replaced by a long serpent body with a dragon's tail and horse's head. It stood there on legs of four different Earth creatures: eagle, lion, lizard, and goat. The transformation from humanoid to beast was so distracting that Picard hardly noticed the changes to himself.

Until he looked downwards.

His gasp was painfully audible when he realized that he was no longer human but rather equine in nature. "Q!" his voice growled in almost a primal sounding way. There was the sound of Q's laughter and the now dragon-like Q slipped away.

Inspecting himself, Picard realized he was a coal black unicorn with a greying, balding mane and some tatoo slapped upon his flanks. From what he could tell, it was an image of a peice of paper and a feather pen -all atop a rather space-like background. Stars and galaxies swirled beyond the parchment: so realistic, he decided, that it could have indeed been a true image of space.

So intreuged in his changing, the Captain didn't even notice the stallion trotting up to him with a confused expression on his face. His eyes were a grey-green and like Picard, it had a greying and seemingly balding mane. It stopped a few feet away, as if unsure to approach.

Picard actually smiled. For a split second he'd forgotten he himself was a pony and softly began clicking his tongue, as if beckoning the pony to come nearer. The horseman in Picard's spirit came out as he approached the horse, hoping it wouldn't rear and run. However, it stood stock still and opened his mouth as if to-

"What are you doing?" The voice was shockingly familiar. It was Picard's turn to have his legs lock in place. The buckskin pony tapped one hoof on the ground. "Well, what is it? Who are you?"

Jean-Luc was speachless at the likeness of the pony's voice to his own.

"You're in Starfleet territory," the pony went on, leaving his listener even more shell shocked than before, "On Federation ground."

"Federation?" Picard repeated, regaining some of his composure.

"The United Federation of Species," the pony answered. "I am June Luck of Devision 8 and Captain of the dragon Enterprise."

Picard just stood there. If he hadn't had Starfleet training his jaw would have been hanging wide open. "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise," he responded out of habit. It was then that Q... or, rather, Q's feral form, showed up.

"Wonderful! Good to know you two have met. I was hoping you'd run into each other!" His grin was mischeavious.

"Q!" Picard shouted yet again.

The dragonlike creature laughed a bit. "I'm beginning to think that's your favorite word, Picard. I must say I'm honoured."

'June Luck' spoke now. "Q," he nodded to the creature almost aimiably. "You know this stallion?"

"Indeed. This is Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the USS Enterprise. Of course, you already know that, but what you don't know is that he is actually part of a race called humans. They live in a different dimension as us, so I'm afraid I cannot allow you to see one or risk destroying this one."

"You understand you've already risked that," June Luck said flatly. "Several times."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know," Q grumbled. Then he turned to Jean-Luc. "Speachless, are we?"

Picard simply stared back at Q as if the situation was so utterly rediculess that he had difficulty believing it was actually happening. Finally he managed to open up, spitting out. "You understand that this is against anything the Prime Directive might say... no, not even just the Prime Directive, but any inter-dimensional or space-time travel regulations Starfleet might have!"

"I care so much." Q said with a smirk. "If you'd like to go back so much, Picard, I can make it so." Both June Luck and Picard glared daggers at the creature, then glanced at eachother and turned thier hate-filled gazes at eachother.

With a snap of Q's eagle clawed fingers, Picard found himself standing alone in his quarters. Looking around there was no sign of Q. "Perhaps it was all just a dream..." he muttered, almost afraid that the Ko N'ya had not yet fully left him.

Meanwhile, June Luck stared at Q blankly. "What did you just do?"

"Had some fun. Is that so wrong?"

Knowing full well he couldn't keep Quake under control, he simply shook his head and trotted on. He'd send the head of Starfleet a report soon enough... just as soon as he could sort out who this 'Jean-Luc' was with Q.


End file.
